


Keep calm and love your family

by ChibiFoxAI



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Dick is a human who always gets the short end of the stick, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Changes, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiFoxAI/pseuds/ChibiFoxAI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of cornflakepizza's Supernatural AU tag on tumblr.</p>
<p>Apparently, aliens are just the cover-up story. Apparently there is a world that exists parallel to ours full of these creatures. Originally they lived among us, but a majorityhad to be sealed away on another plain of existence for reasons, like trying to enslave or kill all of humanity. That’s where we come in. My family and I track down the creatures that do not have permission to be in the mortal world or who sneak through the cracks and send them packing. In fact, there is an entire Society and League that is dedicated to this job. </p>
<p>…I forgot to mention that everyone in my family minus me is some sort of monster.</p>
<p>My name is Richard Grayson. I'm the only human agent for the League and a spy in the human world for monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_My name is Richard John Grayson, but everyone that I know calls me Dick for short. I used to be in the circus as an acrobat, but then an accident happened. Luckily for me, I was adopted by probably the richest man on the planet Bruce Wayne._

_For the first couple of years, it was just me, Bruce, and Bruce’s butler Alfred. As I got older, the family grew. I soon became the eldest of 10 sorta-siblings. After me there’s Jason, Cass, Steph, the twins Harper and Cullen, Carrie, Tim, Sasha, and then Damian._

_We’re even in the family business together._

“JASON WHAT DID YOU DO? SOMEONE GET DICK INTO THE CAVE!”

_…What I forgot to mention is that the “Family Business” is keeping the world of the supernatural and mere mortals in balance. Apparently, aliens are just the cover-up story. Apparently there is a world that exists parallel to ours full of these creatures. Originally they lived among us, but a majority had to be sealed away on another plain of existence for reasons, like trying to enslave or kill all of humanity. That’s where we come in. My family and I track down the creatures that do not have permission to be in the mortal world or who sneak through the cracks and send them packing. In fact, there is an entire Society and League that is dedicated to this job._

_Ouija board opened up a rift in the veils? We got it!_

_Summon some sort of other worldly creature and get possessed? We got it!_

_Cursed objects that need to be exorcised? That happens to be my specialty._

“WHY WOULD YOU BITE YOUR BROTHER?”

_…I forgot to mention that everyone in my family minus me is some sort of monster. Actually, I am the only freaking “hero” not to be a creature. We also have codenames when working in the field...well, creature world. There’s this whole thing about real names having power and such. I go by Nightwing when I work._

_Bruce is a vampire, but not what you’re thinking. He can go out in the day, but he needs sunglasses. He can still die from silver, crosses, garlic, mustard seeds, and all that jazz. He still drinks blood, but only every once in a while. He can actually eat regular human food too, but he has to be careful. At night, he’s the hero known as Batman._

_Alfred is magical, literally. He was a genie once upon a time, but dedicated his life to the Wayne Family after they wished him free. He’s spent his eternity pretty much raising Bruce._

“I thought he was an illegal hunter! He needs to stop sneaking up on me!”

_That would be Jason. He’s a werewolf, but he wasn’t born one. Jaybird used to live in a really bad part of town called Crime Alley, where he was bitten. He is also the reason why I am in the medbay right now. Thank you the universe that it isn’t a full moon or I would be joining him. Likes to call himself Red Hood when working. He's also a big target for illegal hunters, people who are basically poachers but only trap and catch supernatural creatures. The reason why Bruce is freaking out over him biting me is because if I did turn, Jay would have to be locked up for breaking code.  
_

_Onto the rest of the family while I'm still lucid!_

_Cass and Steph are where the sorta-siblings part kicks in. Both of the girls are what we call “halflings”, which is the term for a kid who is the product of a human and non-human coupling. Cass is a harpie and Steph is a satyr. They’re together on and off. I think that sometimes they bring the Hawke kid into the mix sometimes, but the less I think about it the better. Cass is BlackBat while Steph is the current Batgirl.  
_

_Harper and Cullen are a succubus and incubus respectively. Harper uses her dream walking talents to help find our baddies more often than scoring a meal and Cullen only haunts the dreams of men. Harper goes by Bluebird but Cullen prefers to work our tech at home in the cave._

_Carrie is still pretty new to the gig, sticking more to her civilian life and coming in when we need her just in case. She’s some sort of were-cat and the current Catgirl since Bruce has this on-and-off fling with a were-panther named Selina. Yes, there is a difference between the two._

_Tim is a mixed blood basilisk, with a dragon mom and a basilisk dad. Kid can turn things to any type of stone, poison things, and charm anyone into his doing. I should know about that last one since it's how Tim got me to take him into our home. He tends to find snakes and bring them home to keep as friends. Calls himself Red Robin._

_Sasha is the daughter of a human man and a selkie woman. We saved her from some sort of goblin that was trying to build some sort of funky harem/army thing. I got shot in the head during that time so I don’t remember much, just that Jason took her in after he found her. Jason calls her Scarlett._

_Damian is Bruce’s son, half vampire and half Fae. Now the Fae aren’t what Disney tries to sell you; they are actually viscious, taller than regular humans, can shape-shift, are dangerously beautiful, and hate blood metals and technology. There is an entire organization of Fae, changlings, and other creatures called the League of Assassins, led by Damian’s Grandpa, and they are out to reverse the world back to the olden days where the supernatural ruled over the mortals. He’s a ten year old brat came to live with us recently, but we love him. He has a habit of changing into a cat and bringing me dead animals when he thinks that I’m sad, and then gets angry when Tim steals them for himself or his snakes. He also keeps trying to turn me into a vampire, which is something only full-blooded ones can do but we haven’t told him yet. Damian is the current Robin, a fine tradition that I started thank you very much._

_We’re a big crazy family, but we love each other in our own ways._

_Now if you excuse me, I need to get like a million rabies shots. Thanks Jason._


	2. Alfred and Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a beginning, so sit down and listen. This is the story of how the Family Business started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second chapter! Please note that this story is part of a series, and in this part we are introduced to all the members of the Batfamily members mentioned in the first chapter. Just for clarity's sake, all the chapters in this are told from Dick's POV.

Bruce and Alfred don't talk much about how life was before Bruce came back from his world tour. What I do know how everything started.

The Pennyworth family had been cursed into servitude for generations. An ancestor in the family had been a world explorer and ended up angering the wrong man in his travels. As a result, every male in the family would be bound to an ancient lamp that the ancestor had stolen while traveling the orient. The only way that the curse would be broken was when the master of the lamp would declare it so, which happened to one Alfred Pennyworth some two or three generations down the line.

The Wayne family was one that screamed old money, complete with a pedigree that went back several generations. Upon the untimely death of his father Jarvis, Alfred was forced to quit his wild lifestyle, pack his belongings, and move to Gotham City, NJ to begin his new life as a servant to the Wayne family, ultimately compelled by the family lamp.

Much to Alfred's surprise, Thomas and Martha Wayne had been made privy to to his family's plight as stated in Jarvis' will. Despite having freedom form his new job, Alfred ultimately decided to stay.

A few years later, Alfred solemnly took up the task of raising his later employers' only child, Bruce, in the wake of their tragic deaths at the hands of an unknown assailant. Unfortunately for both Bruce and Alfred, the shock of losing his parents triggered something in Bruce.

Bruce had prematurely awakened as a vampire, without his parents to help guide him through his new life.

There was no mother to help him chose food that would not make him sick due to his new status. There was no father to help him control his new found blood lust. All Bruce had were a set of books that he had found in his parents rooms that he was supposed to receive when he properly awakened at the age of eighteen.

Young Bruce learned more about what lived on the other side of reality earlier than most, but it all made perfect sense to him. His parents murderer had seemingly disappeared into thin air, and now he knew how it could be possible.

Gotham was an epicenter of supernatural activity.

The murderer wasn't human either.

Upon turning eighteen, Bruce set off to travel the world in a search for others like him. When he left he was a man, but when he returned he was Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the chapters will get longer later. Bruce and Alfred are personally kinda hard to write about at times.


	3. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the story of how everyone's favorite puppy joined the family. No, really.

I will say this here and now, Jason is a big teddy bear that's all bark and no bite unless you're a part of the Rouge's Gallery.

Don't let him know that I said that.

Like I said before, Jason is a werewolf. He's lucky that we were the ones to find him when we did, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Werewolves are very common in our line of work, with distinct differences. There are purebloods, halflings, and "turns".

Purebloods are the classic horror movie monster, but they can change at will and don't need a full moon. Heck, they can resist the urge to change during the full moon. One of the biggest differences between purebloods and the rest of the crowd is that purebloods have tails when they shift. Also purebloods can convert into werewolves during any time day or night. Halflings and turns don't have tails.

I already explained halflings during my rabies induced lucidity earlier, but they're in the same boat as "turns", which is what we call people who were originally human and became creatures via a bite or some other way. They can shift at anytime, but they can only stay in a bipedal state and don't have tails. They also have no choice but to shift during the full moon. Also the only time that they can convert people is during a full moon.

Before Jason was bitten, he was the cutest kid. He had all these freckles and curly red hair, but now his freckles are gone and his hair is black. The thing about "turns" is that the victim will take on some characteristic of the creature that bit them. It's how creatures identify who sired who, like marking territory. The wolf that turned Jason was his step-moms latest boyfriend, who was trying to make a name for himself in the area. Jason's mom Katherine lost her life taking him out in a fit of motherly rage against her boyfriend.

Since Jason was still new in the whole werewolf life thing, he had a hard time controlling his instincts. While he'll say that we found him jacking the tires to our car, we really found him gnawing on them.

He went through a whole stage of chewing and acting on instinct. We have pictures, videos, and a bunch of half destroyed chew toys to prove this fact. I actually have a few scars on my arms from fetch games turned lethal and bite marks from back before he came of age and could actually convert people on full moons.

We have to keep Jason on a short leash, no pun intended, because while creatures are allowed to live amongst humans, if they are caught biting or trying to convert others outside of a life-or-death circumstance or without consent, then they are imprisoned or sent back across the veil. A kid like Jason would have been dead within the first hour or so if that ever happened to him.

Since I was starting to branch out as on my own and away from Bruce and the rest of his League as Nightwing, Jason took over as Robin for a few years.

Jason tried to go on a mission with my group from back in the day, the Titans, but he decided that he still needed the DaddyBat a little bit longer. A little after that he was almost killed by another demon we called the Joker while looking for his birth mom. The only reason he survived was because werewolves are a lot stronger than people, but something happened that we can't explain completely. We think it's because he took a walk on the other side, but his red hair started to come back for a week after he shifted on full moons. Not even Uncle Etrigan can really pinpoint what's up with that. After that Jason took up one of Joker's old alias', Red Hood, just to spite the guy.

It worked.

Jason still is prone to explosions of anger and angst, but he does have a soft side. Between you and me, it comes out quite a lot when he talks to Uncle Clark's cousin Karen Starr.

Jason works with the Titans on occasion but he works mainly solo or with the Outsiders, which is like a step up from Titans but still not Justice League. While he has no intentions of joining the League and wants to stick to freelancing, I think that the League would be good for him in the long run. Either that or the Justice Society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realized that I skipped Dick. Dick's chapter will be last. Most of these chapters tend to give a background as to how the Supernatural!AU works.


	4. Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the story of how a tiny little snake baby found his way into Wayne Manor.

Timothy Jackson Drake sorta lives up to his name, but we call him Tim... or in some cases Timmy.He likes discovering new warm spots in the house and collecting snakes.

Tim is a halfbreed of two different creatures: a basilisk and a dragon. When he goes creature mode, he's like a giant snake man with wings that can't lift him but make him look intimidating. It's adorable for the most part really. 

Tim's dad came from a family of dragons that had adopted the habit of wearing a mortal guise when crossing the veil and were in tight-knit groups. His mom on the other hand was from a traditional basilisk family, where they would watch over the eggs until they hatched and then let nature take its course. Needless to say, it was Jack who raised Tim for a majority of his life, in his own laissez-faire way. Jack died at the hands of a poacher when he went to investigate a sighting of a snake that could have been his wife Janet in the mortal world, so that left Tim to stumble around the monster world until that faithful night.

Just to get some things straight, it wasn't my fault. Due to his basilisk blood, Tim has a pretty good set of skills. He can turn things to stone and reverse said transformation at will, talk to reptiles, poison people, and entrance people as well. All but the last skill don't need some sort of teacher or tutor when it comes to controlling it. The hypnosis thing is something that makes a young basilisk almost as scary as an adult basilisk.

That is how I met Tim.

...I'm only human okay? I don't have freaky powers that let me deflect this kind of thing and for some reasons amulets don't work for me.

I was patrolling across the veil one night when I came across Tim. At first I thought he was a humanoid creature or a mortal child who had fallen through the cracks, but I only noticed his tail when it was too late. I made the amateur mistake of looking into his eyes.

Long story short, he instantly imprinted onto me like a baby duck and I was hypnotized into taking him home with me. The fact that I was at his beck and call all weekend didn't exactly help my case at first when Bruce and Jason finally came home and broke whatever trance I was under at the time.

"Dick, what have I said about taking in strays?" He had asked.

"WE KEEP JASON!" Was my counter argument.

...Admittedly not my best comeback.

As it turns out, Tim and Jack lived in the mortal world because hadn't developed any creature powers yet. For his birthday, Tim's dad had taken him to the circus that I used to live at when Timmy was really little and they saw my family's last performance before the... accident. A little after his birthday Tim developed his powers and had to go back to the monster world with his dad, but he always wanted to come back.

We couldn't really blame Tim for hypnotizing me since it was pure instinct, but we did get someone from the League to tutor him in control. When Tim finally got the approval to be a hero too, he started his own group called Young Justice with a golem and a wind spirit. His team grew, some left, and then the leftover members joined the Titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters prior to Dick's chapter will be in order of when the character joins the Batfamily in canon. Yes, I realized that I left out Babs, but I really would like to focus on Dick and his siblings and parental substitute in this part of the series.


End file.
